


Can't We Stay Like This Forever

by thedark_before_thedawn



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florence and Isa babysit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't We Stay Like This Forever

"Ok, so what time are you coming round, cos I need your help tonight."

"Well what with cos I kinda need your help too."

"With what?" Isa asked as she shut her car door and put her seat belt on.

"I agreed to look after Ellie tonight for Tom. They just needed one night."

"What?! No!!!!!"

"What? Isa-"

"I agreed to look after Chris and Mairead’s lil one tonight so Mairead could do promo for her bands tonight and Chris could see Rob."

"Oh shit. Well one of us is gonna have to bail."

"Well I can’t. I’ve got Freddie in the carseat right next to me and we’re on our way to you…where are you?"

"I’m strolling through the park pushing Ellie."

"Fuck."

Florence stopped walking. “Neither of us can cancel Isa.”

"I know, I know. Ugh, just meet me at your mums in ten minutes."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." Isa hung up, put the phone on the dashboard and looked at Freddie who was staring back up at her. "We’re gonna have some fun tonight Freddie." She cooed in her baby voice. "With Auntie Flo, and Ellie…maybe Gracie…and probably no sleep. Now doesn’t that sound fun." She dead panned. She chuckled to herself as she realised she was talking to a three month old who had no idea what she was saying. She kissed him on the forehead then turned her keys and started making her way to Evelyn’s.

Florence put her phone in her pocket. She looked down at Ellie who was fast asleep, finally, and she smiled to herself. Only two paparazzi had spotted her today but she could see a few more appearing in the distance. She U-turned around and headed out of the park to mums. Two babies was sure gonna be a handful but her plan had still partly worked; make Isa see how amazing they are looking after a baby and convince her into having a baby with Florence…how hard could it be?

*

"Isa?" Florence called as she opened the door.

"Isa’s not here love." Evelyn said, walking out of the living room to Flo. "Kidnap a baby?"

"You’re hilarious mum." She said, rolling her eyes. "I’m looking after Ellie for Tom."

"And why couldn’t you do it at yours?"

"Because-"

"Flo?" Isa came in the door behind Florence, with Freddie.

"That’s why."

"Why’s Isa got a baby?"

"It’s Freddie; Chris and Mairead’s."

Evelyn nodded. “Ok…so why are you looking after two babies when I’m pretty sure you’ll struggle with one…not so much you Flo.”

Isa pulled a fake shocked expression at Evelyn. “What?! I am wonderful with babies I will have you know. Why would you say such a thing?” Isa picked Freddie up and started bouncing him lightly in his arms, completely absorbed in him.

"Don’t take this the wrong way Isa, but you just don’t strike me as the maternal type."

"Offended." Isa replied, not taking we eyes off of Freddie.

"Look mum, can we stay here tonight? It’s just bigger and easier…and there’s more people…to help…hint hint."

"Help? Nope. This is your doing and I can’t speak for Gracie or JJ but no. It’s date night."

"Date night? Mum you’re nearly 60, is there really any point in a date night?!"

"We’ll now if there was any chance in me saying I’d help it’s lost. Ask your sister."

Evelyn turned and walked back into the living room. Before thinking about it Florence shouted for Grace and Ellie woke up crying instantly.

"Shit." She reached down to pick her up and cuddle her as Grace came down the stairs laughing.

"What are you doing?"

"Erm lack of communication error and well I agreed to look after Ellie and Isa said she’d look after Freddie and well, it’s too late for either of us to cancel."

"Right, why do you want me?"

Florence looked at Grace with puppy eyes. “Think you could help out a lil?”

Grace considered it for a second. “What’s in it for me?”

"Knowing that you’re my favourite sister."

"Bitch please. I already am. Call me when you think of something good."

Grace turned to walk upstairs.

"Wait!"

Grace stopped and turned around with a smirk.

"You can have the Prada’s I got on Monday that you’ve been eyeing up." Florence said in a pained voice.

Grace took a second to look thoughtful before taking a few steps back to Florence and placing a hand on her shoulder. “You know me well Flossie, you know me well.” She kissed Flo’s forehead and turned to Isa with a smile and her arms outstretched to hold Freddie.

"I win." She said smugly as she walked back past Flo with Freddie resting his head on her shoulder.

She took three more steps towards the kitchen when Freddie made a weird burping noise followed by Flo and Isa bursting into hysterical laughter.

"What was that?" Grace asked nervously as she held Freddie up to look at him and her shoulder which was now covered in milky baby sick.

"Karma’s a bitch Grace." Flo laughed out as she walked ahead with Ellie, and Isa in tow.

 

 *

 

"Flo, what do you want to watch?"

"I don’t know." Flo yawned.

"Do you wanna go up to bed?"

Flo and Isa where currently on the double sofa; Freddie was fast asleep, curled up on Isa’s chest with his head resting on her shoulder and Ellie was asleep on Florence in the exact same position. Grace was occupying the single sofa on Florence’s left.

"Just wondering, Where are Freddie and Ellie going to sleep?"

"Chris dropped off his little moses basket along with Ellie’s, we’ll be fine." She yawned, again.

"Oh ok. Have you sorted your room out yet?"

Florence just shook her head and she yawned, yet again.

"I’ll go do it now for you." Grace said and she got up off of the sofa and made her way to Florence’s old room.

"Can’t we just stay like this forever." Florence said with a tired smile.

Isa smiled back and, with her free hand, she took Florence and gave it a little squeeze.

"It sure would be nice." She sighed, and placed a soft kiss on the top of Freddie’s head.

Florence smiled to herself as she watched Isa. How could her mum say she wasn’t the maternal type? Flo was convinced Isa wasn’t going to give Freddie or Ellie back. She was absolutely absorbed in them and did anything to get a little smile or giggle out of them, and then she’d squeal with joy at their little dimples. It was safe to say Florence wanted a baby with Isa. Her heart swelled up inside of her, like a sponge absorbing all the blood in her instead of pumping it round her body, every time she saw Isa’s magic smile; the one she always used when she was talking to children or over-excited/emotional fans. That smile was all that had been on Isa’s face for the past six hours, well, minus the some snot that flew out as Ellie sneezed.

Isa looked up at Florence as she yawned again.

"Come on you." She said as she carefully stood up, trying not to wake Freddie. "Lets go to bed, that’s the fourth time you’ve yawned."

She held her hand out to Flo, helped her up and put her free hand round her waist as they went to Florence’s old room.

"All done." Grace smiled as she put the last pillow on their bed. Flo’s old mattress was still in the middle of the floor and Grace had put Ellie’s Moses basket next to Flo’s side of the bed and Freddie’s next to Isa’s; perfect height.

"Thanks Gracie." Isa smiled.

"No problem." She whispered as she shut the door behind her

"You know we’re gonna have to sleep with one of our hands in the little basket with them so they have contact."

"What?" Isa frowned as she sat down on the bed.

"Chris and Mairead co-sleep and so does Tom and his wife. They’re used to having contact all through the night…or at least most of it."

"Well thank god you’ve only got a mattress so they’re the right height; otherwise this bed would be cramped as hell." Isa smiled

Florence sat down on the bed next to Isa and rest her head on Isa’s free shoulder. “I don’t want to stop cuddling them.” She smiled, looking down at Ellie.

"I know." Isa smiled at Florence.

Flo lifted her head to look at Isa.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Flo said, leaning in to kiss the blonde 

 

*

 

Isa’s eyes fluttered open. She was normally a deep sleeper but Ellie’s cries had woken her up. She quickly moved round to her and picked her up. She checked the time on her phone; it was almost 12am. She looked at Florence and decided she needed to sleep the most so she opened the door and went to the kitchen to avoid waking Flo or Freddie up.

"Someone’s hungry I think." Isa whispered and she rocked Ellie from side to side as she was cradled in her arms.

She turned a small light on got out Ellie’s milk and began feeding her. She stood watching her every move until she heard footsteps; it was Evelyn.

"Oh hello love." She whispered.

"What are you doing up so late?" Isa asked with a smile.

"Just came to get a glass of water. How’s it been with the babies?"

"Good." Isa smiled. "Really good actually. I’m just feeding Ellie so Florence can sleep."

Evelyn sat down on one of the chairs and pulled one out for Isa to sit down on.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Well, I guess I was wrong about you. Looks like you would make a good mother."

Isa grinned at her. “Yeah, I guess I can’t really wait now.”

Evelyn chuckled lightly to herself. “Well, Florence plan worked then.”

"What plan?" She frowned, slightly.

"Well," Evelyn took a deep breathe, not sure whether she should be telling Isa this, "Florence really wants a baby so I guess she thought that by looking after a baby with you that you would instantly want one with her." She chuckled, again.

Isa laughed with her, shaking her head. “She knows me too well.”

"Oh so her plan  _did_  work then?”

Isa nodded and smiled back down at Ellie. “Yep, it worked like a charm. I was honestly terrified about looking after Freddie, I thought I was gonna die when Flo told me we had Ellie aswell but I don’t know,” Isa shrugged, “I guess it worked somehow.”

"Aw, well I’m glad." Evelyn smiled, whilst standing up. "I’ll leave you be for now. Night." She said as she have Isa a small kiss on the top of her head and tip-toes back upstairs.

Isa smiled to herself. Evelyn had always been a second mum to Isa, she’d always found it comforting talking to her. Isa sat deciding on how she would tell Florence that she wanted a baby with her too, as let Ellie finish the last of her milk and burped her. She quickly took out her phone and sent a text to Florence. “Lets have a baby. Xx” She knew Florence wouldn’t wake at the sound of getting a text and would then read it in the morning when she woke up; which she was always first to wake.

Isa picked Ellie back up and slowly walked back into Flo’s room, put her back in her Moses basket and laid  down on her side in front of Florence.

She was drifting back off to sleep when Florence wrapped her arm around her, spooned Isa and whispered in her ear. “Ok.” And with that Isa fell asleep with the biggest smile on her face.


End file.
